The price of friendship
by RedTori90
Summary: Scenes from Deidaras' forgotten past play in his mind. Confused, Deidara seeks answers, but he isn't the only one. Concerned, Sasori decides to get involved. Possible romance later? Later Sasori OOCness. Rated M to be safe. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

-:- dream world -:-

_"What are you doing here?"_

_A blond boy had opened his door after hearing someone knock. Upon opening it, he noticed it to be his childhood friend. A small girl, who was not as innocent as she looked. But why had she come here? In the dead of night._

_"I'm sorry that I had to come here so late. It's just that, I needed to come here, say goodbye. This is the last time you will see me. In this town anyway"_

_A look of shock came to the boys' feminine features. She was leaving? But she was the only friend he had. Everyone else in this village was scared of him._

_"Where are you going? And why?"_

_The girl looked up at him with a sad smile. Half her face was hidden by bangs, yet he knew that she was hiding nothing. He could only see half of her face but could tell that she was genuinely upset._

_"I can't talk now, I must leave. But I hope that we meet again"_

_And with that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. A shadow clone. For whatever reason she was leaving for, she was being cautious. Using a shadow clone meant she was covering her tracks, confusing anyone that may be after her. She was a trouble maker, but why would anyone go after her?_

_The boy looked down at his doorstep. There was light pooling out onto the street from his open doorway, his figure blocking some of the light from getting out. But he noticed none of this. He was alone. His only friend had just left him. What should he do now? He sighed, and went back inside, closing the door slowly. Maybe he should just carry on with his training. He had yet to become a Chunin. And that had been their end of year goal. He would do it, without his friend._

_'"I hope that we meet again"'_

_Yes, that they would_

_-:- reality -:-_

Azure eyes fluttered open as knocking was heard on the door. A boy in his late teens moaned before uttering a "Come in". The door was opened as the boy threw back his covers and sat up in bed.

The boys name was Deidara. About 5 foot 7 in height, and he was eighteen years old. He had long blond hair, with bangs on his left side and deep blue eyes, which were naturally outlined perfectly. He looked as though he was wearing mascara, but he would never wear makeup.

He looked up to see who he had let into his room, hoping that it was not that hyper active kid, Tobi. The kid was hopeless, and was always wearing an orange swirled mask. What was he trying to hide? He almost sighed out in relief when he saw who had entered the room, but the person who was there was nearly as bad as Tobi.

It was his partner, Sasori. The guy was an inch taller than Deidara, had crimson locks that fell just past his ears, and had dull brown eyes. To others, he was void of emotions. But around Deidara, he was always annoyed, or angry. The two of them would argue a lot, and sometimes, Sasori resorted to hurting Deidara physically. Once, Sasori had almost taken Deidara's right eye out. That would have left him with the one that was always covered by hair, and his scope. Not that it would hinder his performance that much, but he would still like to keep both his eyes.

He looked up at Sasori, making sure that he had eye contact. Sasori hated it when Deidara looked away when he was speaking. He hadn't started yet, but Deidara didn't want to give Sasori a reason to slap him round the face.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You need to go down for breakfast, and then Hidan wants to train with you"

'Yay' thought Deidara. Deidara was still seen as the weakest member of the Akatsuki. Yet he was one of the best when it came to tactics. The only time tactics never paid off for him was when his art was insulted. He went mental when people disrespected his art. It was his life, always had been. And it had scared most of the people in his village. For you see, his art was a blast. Literally.

"Alright, Sasori Danna"

With that, he got up, and collected some clothes. The usual Akatsuki garb; a fishnet shirt, navy blue tank, and baggy navy blue pants. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers before heading towards the bathroom.

The way that the base was set out, you would have thought it was a mansion. It was huge. But housing at least ten people, you needed a big place to live. Also, the Akatsuki was a criminal organisation. They needed the place to be well hidden. This was one of the many bases that the Akatsuki had. Only two of which were for living in. This one was hidden deep in the forest, located a few miles away from the border of the fire country.

A shower, brushed teeth, combed hair, and finally, dressed in his Akatsuki uniform. All he needed now was his shoes, and he would be ready for the day. As ready as he could be. He decided to keep a small amount of slightly fused clay, just incase Tobi decided to hassle him. The rest could wait until he went out for practice with Hidan.

"Why can't you be more careful?"

"You know I can't stand people insulting my art un"

While training with Hidan, the foul mouthed Jashinist had insulted Deidara's art. After that, the training got out of hand. Bombs were going off everywhere just to prove Hidan wrong. This had resulted in Hidan losing his head, the training grounds being totally destroyed, looking more like a crater in the earth. And of course Deidara had managed to burn himself, being too close to one of his own explosions. It weren't that bad though. It was just a burn on his right arm. That was all. But of course, Sasori would have something to say about Deidara's behaviour. As soon as he had been chewed out by Kakuzu for the cost of repairs, and a lecture from Leader Sama for lack of self control, Sasori thought it was his turn to have a go. And Hidan was still waiting in line to have a go at him.

"How is that art, Brat?"

"I'm not a brat yeah"

*Slap*

Deidara fell to the floor from the impact of Sasori slapping him across the face. He knew he shouldn't have answered back. He knew he shouldn't have raised his voice at Sasori. But Deidara could not stand being called a brat. However, he had resorted to calling Sasori his master, and in knowing this Sasori thought it was ok to call Deidara whatever he wanted. Deidara only called Sasori his master because the guy was a fellow artist, and had more experience in battle. But he could not sit there and take such an insult. He had respect for Sasori as a fellow artist, yet it was never mutual. Sasori hated him, loathed him. And no matter what he did, Sasori would never show him respect.

"You are what I say you are. Or have you forgotten who the master here is?"

Sasori was glaring down at Deidara, waiting to see what his next move was. Deidara couldn't take being looked down on, so quickly stood back on his feet. He returned Sasoris' glare. It was the same everyday for him. Always an argument, always getting hit, always being reminded of the title he had given his partner. Well now he took that back.

"You're only known to me as my master because I respect you. Well now that respect has gone. You're no master of mine un"

That did it. Deidara's eyes widened as he saw Sasoris' next move. Wanting to dodge, but he was far too late. Sasori was fast. He hit Deidara in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards, and into the wall. His head went back and hit the wall. For him, everything went black. There was nothing.

**L: **Well this was started over a year ago, I believe. The two of us kept going through it none stop

**Tori: **But we couldn't find anything to change, apart from the location of the hideout

**L:** But we said 'Screw it, we'll keep it like that and say they have two bases that they use as living quarters'


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara groaned as he was waking up. His body was aching, as he came to, he could see why. He must have been knocked out last night, and left on the floor. Sasori hadn't even bothered to put him on his bed? Not even thrown him on?

'Damn it. That guy can be emotionless around the others, but when I do something, his emotions show and he always has to be a jerk. Why me?'

Finally finding the strength to lift himself up, he went to get some clean clothes. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. He would also need something to cool his burn; it was starting to throb a little. It didn't hurt, it just annoyed him.

Once finished with his morning preparations, he walked out his room into Sasoris'. It was the only way he could get to the rest of the base. Most of the other members shared a room, and had a separate room in the back for personal interests. Like with Hidan and Kakuzu. They shared a room, and Hidan went into the other room to do his rituals. Then there was Leader and his partner, Konan. They shared a room. The back room was their bedroom, while the first room you walked into was an office. Pain spoke with members individually in there and also did his paperwork there too.

But Deidara had refused point blank to share a room with Sasori. He liked his privacy. It was only after he moved all his things into that room that Sasori gave up on arguing that that room was where he liked to work on his puppets. Not the ones from humans, they were done in the basement. Deidara had wasted no time in moving the desk and puppets out of the room. Once everything was in place, he said a final "Knock if you need me" before slamming the door in Sasoris' face.

Walking through Sasoris' room now, he could see that Sasori was awake, and tending to one of his puppets. 'Jackass' Deidara thought, as he made his way over to the door to go into the corridor. His presence didn't seem to go unnoticed.

"You're finally awake then?"

Deidara stopped and glared at his partner. Of course, it was so like Sasori to hurt you and never apologise. Act as if he had done nothing of the sort. Deidara was close to a breakdown, but he had to learn to keep his temper under control.

"I would advise you to leave me alone. Don't even talk to me un. I'm sick of you, always hurting me. Can't you find a better way to get through to me? I guess not, which is why you always try beating me to a bloody pulp. And you never apologise"

Deidara turned away and started walking over to the door. He put his right hand on the handle, pausing, before deciding he wanted to add one more thing. Just one other thing before he left Sasori to his work.

"I was told that I need to keep my temper under control un. Well, if I have to do it, then maybe you should try it too. Seeing as I'm the only person who is targeted by your rage. You're only going to end up killing me"

Sasori had listened to every word Deidara had said to him. So he was not to talk to Deidara? He would need to if a mission came up. He shook his head. Maybe he should try another way to get through to Deidara. But how? The boy was young and free spirited. Impulsive. And sometimes he was just a little too cheerful. It got on Sasoris' nerves. But maybe he should find a new way to vent his anger. And apologise for last night.

"Deidara, I'm sor-"

*Slam*

Deidara had not stuck around to hear his apology. And that only made Sasori angry. What was the point in apologising, if the person you were apologising to walked out on you? Sasori slammed the small marionette he had in his hand onto his desk, crushing it.

Damn that Sasori. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to put up with Sasori for the rest of the day. But luck was never on his side.

"Dei Chan"

Deidara turned around to face the person who had called him. He already knew who it was. It was Konan. And sure enough, there she was walking over to him. Blue hair, half of it tied up in a bun, and a paper rose perfectly balanced in her hair. Bluish grey eyes. She was also one of the only members that bothered to wear the cloak over her uniform inside the base.

"What is it Konan?"

"Pein would like to see both you and Sasori in his office. He has a mission for you"

Deidara gave her a sad smile, a pleading look in his eyes. There was no way he was going back to Sasoris' room. And this was the only way he could get Konan to do him a favour. She would always cave in when he pulled this face.

Konan's eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Surely Sasori hadn't done that much damage. She was the only one in the organisation that knew what Sasoris' anger led to. But then it had always been obvious to her. No one else paid attention to Deidara long enough to know when he was injured. And it was because Konan had approached him the first time he had been beaten that Deidara normally confided in Konan just what had happened. The boy had far too much pride to cry about it, even in the beginning.

"What do you want now Deidara?"

"Could you go get Sasori? I really don't want to head back and get him myself un. That jerk knocked me out last night and I don't want him repeating his actions"

After hearing that, Konan looked rather serious. She nodded, before heading off to Sasoris' room. Deidara took off for Pein's office. May as well get there first and look as though he was ready for anything.

*Knock knock knock*

"Come in"

Sasori was in a rather bad mood at the moment, but he would never show that to the person on the other side of the door. He knew it wasn't Deidara. He would normally be cautious opening the door, before making his way to his own room. He would never knock. Yet Sasori wished he would. No such luck though. At least Deidara would always be careful never to distract him.

The door was closed, and Sasori turned to see who it was. Konan, the only female in the organisation, and was Deidara's only friend. Deidara was very good at making enemies within the organization, so he only had the one friend. Konan had never bothered Sasori before, so what was her reason for doing so today?

"May I ask why you are here?" Sasori asked, in his usual monotone voice. At one point, this voice would have scared Deidara. But the boy grew up, and became used to it. Sasori no longer had any control over the boy.

"I merely came to tell you that you have a mission, and also..." the look on her face became very concerned, a tad bit angry too "I want to tell you to back off Deidara a little. There are no other ninjas' around with his talent. We don't want to have to replace him. And he's my friend. Don't hurt him"

So Konan knew. Deidara must have gone off crying to her. When was the first time? Sasori tried his best not to look angry in front of Konan, but he must have let something slip.

"Don't get angry at him. He never complained about his beatings. But you left obvious injuries on him. Nobody else would have left those injuries"

It was true. The only other members that would hurt Deidara were Hidan and Kakuzu. But they wouldn't just hurt him. They would kill him. The others would simply ignore him. But Deidara normally was intelligent enough to know when to shut up around other members of the Akatsuki, and never take things too far. Unless his art was insulted, this was always the trigger for Deidaras' rage. But no matter how intelligent the boy may be, Sasori always found something that made him hate the boy.

"You have a mission assigned, Deidara is already there. I suggest you get moving"

And with that, she left. Sasori glared at the door as it was closed. This had turned out to be a wonderful morning. Not. He stood up, and made his way over to the door. If Deidara was already in Pein's office, then he would have to be quick. Pein did not like to wait, and Sasori hated people waiting on him.


End file.
